Hakkaua
Hakkaua = Known Information Little is known about Hakkaua. Even to him. What is known is that although being one of the Effendal race, at least partially, he was not raised by them. Raised by an elderly Human, he learned from her that he must keep his heritage a secret, less be found. It was a simple life. Until one day the outside world called to him. Sneaking to a local city, he was quickly discovered. Not having a slaves’ brand, he was tortured until the info about who was hiding him was released. Set to be burned at the stake as a demon, as well as the woman whom raised him, Hakkaua escaped from captivity, only to be enslaved yet again. This time, by a far more sinister group. His death was at the hands of his new "family", as he tried to escape. Returned to the land of the living, he has discovered friends in the race he knows little about. After spending time with the other returned of Solace, Hakkaua teamed up with another returned in a business venture. After a long period of work, he opened The Drunken Kilt with Victoria. An entertainment house for the people of Solace, Hakkaua handles the gambling side of the establishment. He has one blue eye, and one brown eye. In April of the 7th year, after keeping the knowledge of his origins a secret for so long, Hakkaua suddenly decided to tell his story. Embracing his past, so as to not let it continue to weigh him down. He know chooses to wear the colors of his past. Growing up in the Nadine Empire was not easy for Hakkaua. But he learned many skills that allowed him to survive. On an early Saturday morning, the headhunters attacked Solace. Being an Effendal, they ignored Hakkaua, so he used this tactic to try and get to the humans that were falling around the Tavern. Unknown to Hakkaua, one of Solace had been dominated by the headhunters. He was impaled. Later that morning, Hakkaua's corpse returned to the tavern. Not leaving any indication as to how he would want to be buried, he was laid too rest via a funeral pyre. Status * Ma'mi Allies * Tynan * Keelin * Victoria * Kethrii * Naia * The Wanderers * Curon Enemies * The Blood Rose Rumors * It is thought that Hakkaua still feels guilty for the death of the woman who raised him, and extends that guilt to any women who die around him. This could explain why he is so solicitous of protecting any woman who tries to wander off by herself. * Hakkaua is noticed to disappear for many months at a time. When asked about it, he replies with general statements like "Hanging around Port Frey." Some believe that he is hiding from something or someone that is looking for him. * Hakkaua's sudden return was quickly followed by his falling in step with a particular fiery Effendal, whispers say that he has either fallen for her or has intentions to harm her. * The observant have noticed Hakkaua and Tynan seem to be close to one another and there are those who question whether or not there is something more to their relationship. * It has been rumored that Hakkaua has attempted to poison the new leader of the Wanderers multiple times with his various attempts at brewing "coffee," presumably because he secretly wishes to take over the leadership position. * Hakkaua had a hand in freeing Valdir. * Hakkaua enjoys long walks in the dark with the Magician. * Hakkaua and Alex are starting a wedding planning business. Their first official customer, Crescent and Kiri. * It is rumored that a popular romance novelist has used Hakkaua as a base for a new character, a spy who has romanced a mysterious woman he works for only known by the name of "Queen of the Underworld." * Hakkaua has been heard many times talking about his "List". Many wonder exactly what this list is. Learning of his past, many worry that he may be taking up old habits and are scared for the people on his List. Quotes "Everything we do, we do to keep Briar neutral." "Do I know you?" Character Inspirations * =